User talk:Smithing
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wii Sports Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Smithing page. Before continuing to edit, you may wish to take a look at our rules and see what is and isn't allowed. Other than this, I hope you will have a great time here and help us create a comprensive database of Wii Sports! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mighty the Hedgefox (Talk) 16:00, October 10, 2010 Hello Hello, I'm Mighty the Hedgefox, bureuacrat of this wiki. Sorry about the low number of users. If I may ask, where did you here about the wiki? I havn't started seed posting yet so I'm just curious. I hope you have a great time here. Mighty the Hedgefox "I pity the fool!"-Mr.T 17:52, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I typed in wiisports beside .wikia.com just to explore the different types of wikis. I hope you don't mind me posting about a Wii Sports record on my user page, btw. Smithing 20:28, October 10, 2010 (UTC) It's cool. But a couple things you may need to know before you get started. 1. Please post all training modes in their relevant sport article. It keeps the wiki looking neater. 2. It's considered polite to respond to messages on the other person's talk page. 3. Take a Iook at the Wii Sports Wiki:Manual of Style before continuing. I appreciate you making those sport practice articles, but I'm going to merge the sport practice articles with the sport article itself. Don't worry, your work will still be saved. Mighty the Hedgefox "I pity the fool!"-Mr.T 21:43, October 10, 2010 (UTC) The problem though, is there's not enough space to write a comprehensive article on them, but for now I'll go with it as this wiki's just getting started. I could easily write a 10 KB article on one of the training sessions though, let alone putting all three + the main game on it. Maybe consider having two separate sections, such as Training Tennis, and Tennis? 17:04, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Good idea, Smithing. I would enjoy the idea of a Tennis (sport) article and a Tennis (training) article. If you would get started on that, that would be good, just copy the information for training into a new article. By the way are you on any social networking sites? If you are, please let me know. I want to start seed posting on websites outside Wikia. You don't have to tell me about your account or even the name of the website, I just need to know if you can seed post somewhere. Mighty the Hedgefox "I pity the fool!"-Mr.T 20:09, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Yea, I can. As for the article, it'll have to wait till the weekends. Smithing 02:45, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Seed Posting That's good, if you could use this pre-made message to seed post then that would be great. Don't be afraid to change it when needed to fit the website your seed posting in. ''Hello users of (site name here). I'm here to tell you all about the Wii Sports Wiki. The wiki dedicated to creating the largest database of Wii Sports in the world. Alot of you guys are wondering, "What is a wiki?" A wiki is a comprehensive database that anyone can change, edit, and create. This particluar wiki focuses on the critically acclaimed Wii Sports series. We would like anyone who is enterested to visit http://wiisports.wikia.com and at least check out the website and ask the staff any questions you like. '' How's it going? How's it going Smithing? Sorry I havn't been on in a while, I've been busy trying to switch the wiki back to the original Monaco style. So far, I'm having no luck. How do you like the new style? I absoutly hate it, but maybe I just need to transition. Just wanted to check in. Mighty the Hedgefox "I pity the fool!"-Mr.T 20:14, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Still gathering some evidence to put on my argument (there's 1 piece of evidence I'm working on), so won't be editing some other articles in a while. About the style though, I think they're both bad, especially this one, but it doesn't really matter to me. Smithing 20:09, October 28, 2010 (UTC)